Hole In One - Part 2
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Sam and Jack golf the back nine. The adventure continues.


Title: Hole In One - Part 2

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Feedback: [roxette@ilos.net][1]

Category: Humor, Romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Sam and Jack golf the back nine. The adventure continues.

Archives: SJA. And anywhere else, but please tell me first.

Author's notes: The course I'm using is where I work. :) It's the only golf course I've been on for the last 5 years. 

**********

  
  


Slowly stretching, Samantha Carter silently wished for a few days off. After their last mission, things had got a little hairy as they left the planet. All she remembered is running for the stargate and jumping into it. When she came out on the other side, she had landed hard on the metal ramp. Hard enough for it to leave a mark on her leg.

"Major?"

Looking up, Sam looked straight to who was talking to her. "Yes General?"

"Are you okay?" General Hammond asked from his position at the briefing room table.

"Yes sir, sorry," Sam answered him as she looked back down and refused to look back up. She felt a small blush creeping up to her cheeks. She hadn't been listening to anything anyone had been saying, she had been off in her own little world.

"All right. If that is all," Hammond begun as he looked over to Jack. "What is it, Colonel?"

"Are we going to go back out?" Jack asked, eagerly.

"I'm afraid not. The data from the other planets haven't been studied yet, so instead I'll give you a few days off," Hammond answered. "How does that sound?"

"Thank you sir," Daniel replied before anyone else could. "Gives me a chance to do some research."

"All right then," Hammond begun. "You have four days of leave. Spend them well." And with that Hammond got up and left the room.

Also getting up from his chair, Daniel waved to everyone. "See you later."

Looking up and around, Jack was about to question Teal'c and Sam about what they're plans were, but they both got up and left before he could. So instead he got up and followed Sam down the now deserted hallway.

  
  


"Hey Major."

Stopping mid-step, halfway done the hall, two doors away from the briefing room, Sam turned around. "Yes sir."

"You okay?"

"Fine, sir."

Not for a minute, did he believe her. "Hey, remember I went through the same gate as you did."

"I know, what's your point?"

Realizing she wasn't going to admit anything to him, he changed the subject some what. "So since we have some time off, you going to be busy?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Sam questioned as she just looked at him.

Draping an arm around her shoulders, Jack turned them around. Starting away from the briefing room, Jack and Sam walked down the quiet hall. "Well I was thinking."

Peering over at Jack without moving her head just her eyes, Sam tried her best to figure him out. Instead of figuring him out, she teased him. "Were you now?"

"Hey!" Jack quickly said with a laugh.

"Sorry, sir," Sam replied as she looked straight ahead.

"No worries," Jack said as he watched Sam look back to him.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"My new hobby."

"You're new hobby?" Sam questioned as she had no clue as to what he was referring too.

"Yup."

Oh sure, a one word answer. Sam just rolled her eyes. "Jack."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint," Jack smiled at her.

"Sure," Sam said as Jack came to a stop near the locker room.

"Nine holes."

Smiling, Sam slipped out from under Jack's arm. "So, you want to golf?"

Watching her turn towards him, Jack answered her. "Oh ya, I want to go from better to great."

"Oh please!" Sam retorted.

"You not believing me, Carter?" Jack questioned.

"No, I'm not. What you had was just beginners luck."

"Beginners luck, I think not."

"That's what it was," Sam told him straight out. But then something popped into her head. "You up to proving that?"

"Oh hell ya," Jack answered. "Proving you wrong will be my pleasure."

"Oh Jack," Sam started as she closed the distance between them. Placing one finger of her right hand on his left cheek, she then continued on, using a sultry voice. "You have that wrong."

Swallowing, Jack managed to speak with a normal voice. "I do?"

"Yes, you do. It's going to be all my pleasure," Sam answered as she dragged her finger down his cheek. Watching him closely, she then turned on her heels and walked straight into the empty locker room.

Unable to speak, move or think, Jack just stood there facing the locker room.

"Are you okay, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he came upon his friend.

"Ah," Jack stuttered.

"Should I go retrieve Dr. Frasier, O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

Coming out of Carter's trance, Jack snapped back to the real world. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you positive O'Neill?" 

"Yup," Jack said as he gave Teal'c a small smile.

"Then I will take my leave," Teal'c announced as he saw that Jack was okay. 

Not even bothering to see if Teal'c had gone, Jack placed a hand over his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Oh brother!"

  
  


*****

  
  


Swinging her club, Sam turned to find Jack making his way over to her. "Colonel."

"Carter."

"Get your clubs?"

"Yup," Jack said as he stood them on the bag stand. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Sam answered as she took another swing. "You up to this?"

Taking a club out of his bag, Jack moved to the tee box. "Oh, of course. Are you ready?"

"I'm raring to go," Sam answered as she watched him.

Setting a range ball on the plastic tee, Jack then got into his stance. "Good to hear."

Watching Jack swing his club, Sam just had to comment. "You've been practicing?"

Turning around after watching his ball fly down the driving range, Jack turned to her. "Hey, I don't need to practice."

"You don't?" Sam questioned. "Well then we should start out."

Watching her drop her club into her golf bag and pick it up, Sam gave him no time to protest.

Instead, he had no choice but to follow.

  
  


*****

  
  


With her back to Jack, Sam spoke up out of the blue. "You know what, we're going to break tradition."

Startled by her, Jack wasn't expecting her to talk, he spun around and questioned her. "Break tradition? How?"

Taking her one wood out, Sam acted casual. "Yup. You may go first."

Looking from side to side, Jack once again questioned her. "Me?"

"Yes," Sam replied as she dug a tee and a bright yellow ball out. "Your turn."

Unsure of what Sam was up to, Jack selected his club, grabbed a tee, an orange ball and headed to the men's tee box. Just as he positioned his tee and ball, Sam broke the silence.

"Oh sir."

Looking back over his shoulder, Jack answered. "Yes?"

"Good luck."

"Ah thanks, same to you," Jack replied as he turned back to his ball. Whatever she was up to, Jack wasn't ready for it and he knew it. Taking one practice swing, he then, on his next swing hit his ball.

Watching his ball, Sam spoke while going to her tee box. "Nice shot."

"Ah thanks," Jack replied as he picked his tee up and wandered to the cart. Standing next to it, he watched as Sam wiggled her hips, producing a smile on his face, then send her ball down the middle of the fairway. For some unknown reason, he believed he was in over his head.

  
  
  
  


Peeking up from under his cap, Jack could of sworn he had just heard Carter whistle. But when he had looked up, she was just standing there holding the flag for him. Looking back down, he gently tapped his ball in the direction of the cup.

"Nice butt, sir."

Stopping in mid-step, Jack looked up at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said nice putt, sir," Sam replied as she waited for him to get his ball.

"Thanks," Jack replied as he started for the cup. Bending down, he retrieved his ball and as he stood up, she put the flag back. "So let's see. That's four for me."

Tucking her putter under her arm, Sam pulled out the score card. "Four for you and three for me. Tight game so far."

"Is it?" Jack asked as he walked up behind her. Peering over her shoulder, he continued. "What hole we playing next?"

"Thirteen."

About to make a wisecrack, Jack spotted something. "Uh, I thought on eleven you got a four not a three."

Re-examining the score card, Sam saw what he was referring too. "Nope, I got a three. You got a five."

"Is that so?" Jack questioned as he thought back to the hole. No, Sam had got four not three. He mentally counted from the tee to the cup. Right then and there did he realize that she was up to something. Well two could play that game. Turning his head, he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Let's play on."

Losing some concentration, for she wasn't expecting the kiss, Sam watched Jack wander over to their cart. Looking back to the score card, she changed her score on eleven. He had been right, she was just trying to cheat a teeny tiny bit.

"Sam?"

Looking up, Sam spoke. "Yes."

"You coming?" Jack inquired from the passenger seat in the cart.

"Oh ya, coming."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Ladies first."

"No that's okay, you can go."

"You sure? I may end up with another hole in one."

Since it was a short hole, a par 2, Sam knew it was possible. "Nope, it's fine."

"Okay," Jack replied as he selected his club and then climbed the little hill to the men's tee box. 

Also selecting her club, Sam then wandered over to the water stand. Since it was a hot day, she decided she wanted to cool off. Filling a glass, Sam leaned her head back and poured the water over her face. "Oh, that feels so good."

Just as she spoke, he swung. But the good thing about his swing was he had completely missed his ball. It still sat on the tee. Turning around, he was greeted by a rather beautiful but wet Sam. Standing there, he lost all concentration, he just stared at her as she used the bottom of her t-shirt to wipe some of the water from her neck. Seeing her stomach, Jack totally forgot why or where he was.

Dropping her t-shirt back down to her waist, Sam felt like some one was watching her. More like staring. Looking to her right, she saw Jack. "Jack, you okay?" she asked with concern. But she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Ah, ya."

Two words, her plan had worked. Jack was putty in her hands. "Did you tee off?"

'Tee off?' he asked himself. 'What on earth was she talking about?' But as he looked down, he saw his club. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw that his ball was still on the tee. "Ah, no. I'm about to thou."

"Oh, okay," Sam answered as she watched him closely. As soon as he turned around, she smiled brightly. Jack was never going to figure out what hit him.

  
  


Watching Sam tee off, Jack soon realized his mind was mush. All he could think of was Sam and the water. All concentration about golf was buried in the nearest sand trap. A sand trap just happen to be where his ball had landed.

"Jack?"

Shaking himself out of his little world, Jack saw that they were now near the green. Sam had teed off, jumped into the cart and drove off. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. Meet you at the cup," Sam offered as she hopped out, grabbed her putter and gave Jack a big smile.

"Sure."

  
  


Picking up his Powerade bottle, Jack brought it to his lips and stopped. Sam and water. That was all he could picture. Golf was the furthest thing from his mind. Finally, after he stopped thinking, he took a sip and put his bottle back in the cup holder. Feeling hot and sweaty, Jack used the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his face.

Stopping what she was doing, Sam stared. Jack was fit. 'Nice abs,' she told herself. 'Please take the t-shirt off,' she continued.

Dropping his t-shirt back down, Jack looked up. "Yes?"

"Ah, your turn," Sam covered.

"All right, but I'll ask once more. You want to go first?"

"Nope. You can go," Sam answered as she watched Jack select a club and wander to the men's tee box.

"Okie dokie."

Watching Jack, intensely, Sam watched him put his cap on backwards, and take his swing. "Nice bod."

"What?" 

Realizing that what she had just said, she said out loud, Sam covered herself. "I said nice shot. You okay, Jack?"

"Ya fine," Jack answered as they passed by each other as she headed to the ladies tee box. But as they passed, Jack let his hand touch her hip which resulted in her jumping. "Sam?"

"Sorry Jack."

Dropping his club, Jack reached out and placed his hand on her nearest arm. "Why'd you jump?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't think so."

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Look, I'll repeat what I said to you yesterday. I went through the same gate as you did."

"All right fine," Sam gave in. "After jumping through the gate, I came through it on our side rather hard."

"Hard?" Jack questioned. He figured he knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"That metal ramp isn't soft, Jack."

"I know."

"I have an imprint of the ramp on my hip. Janet said it will go away in due time."

Letting his hand slid down her arm, he held onto her hand. "Next time we go out, I'll get General Hammond to lay some mats down."

Smiling at Jack, Sam squeezed his hand. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem," Jack squeezed back.

"Well since you know my secret, I'm going to take my turn."

"All right," Jack replied as he let go off her hand and bent down to pick his club up. 

Seeing it as an opportunity, Sam pulled Jack's cap off his head.

Quickly standing up, Jack protested. "Hey! Give that back."

"Nah," Sam told him as she put it on and continued on her way to the ladies tee box.

Laughing, Jack watched her. The reason why he had put his cap on was because of bed head. But now, Sam was wearing it and she looked good.

  
  


*****

  
  


"This is too funny," Jack laughed.

"So, we can both hit straight," Sam teased.

"Funny," Jack replied as he surveyed their golf balls. "Guess we have to break tradition."

"Huh?"

"Your ball is behind mine," Jack pointed out.

"Oh, so it is," Sam said as she got into her stance.

Backing away, Jack watched her intensely. She wiggled her hips, then hit her ball. "Good shot."

"Thanks," Sam replied as she changed spots with Jack. "Your turn."

Getting lined up and into his stance, Jack spoke before swinging. "This is how an expert does it."

Covering her mouth, Sam smothered her laughter. Jack's comment cracked her up. Him an expert, not in golf.

  
  


His shot had landed in the rough. Sam's snickering hadn't helped his swing. But he got out of both sides of the rough and finally met Sam on the green.

"The grass should be all the same height everywhere," Jack complained.

"This isn't miniature golf, Jack."

"Ya, I've noticed. I haven't seen a windmill yet."

Taking his cap off, Sam walked pass him and put it back on his head. "I think you need this more than I do. The sun is getting to you."

"Ha, ha."

As she continued onto her ball, she smiled and pulled the flag out of the cup.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Five for me."

"Four for me."

"That's because you cheat."

"I changed it."

"Feeling guilty?"

"Nope, mis-counted."

"Mis-counted?"

"Yup."

"Ah huh," Jack mumbled as he pulled a club out. "What hole is this?"

"Fifteen."

"Counting this hole, we have four left."

"Yup. You getting tired?"

"Nope. Just curious."

"I see. Your turn."

"I thought we changed the tradition back."

"That was only because my ball was behind your's," Sam explained.

Interrupting her, Jack spoke. "So in other words?"

"Your turn."

"All right."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Sir, those trees are innocent. Why get them involved?" Sam questioned with a big wide smile.

"It walked out in front of me," Jack told her with a straight face.

"Walked out in front of you," Sam repeated, then laughed. For some odd reason, she just collapsed to the ground and laughed her head off.

Watching her, Jack leaned on his golf club. "Ah Sam, that isn't that funny." But that made her laugh even more. Taking his cap off, Jack rubbed his forehead and stuck it back on. "It has to be the sun," he told anyone who was listening. Okay, just himself.

  
  


Yes, she did get up. Eventually under Jack's watchful eye. Although, she refused to tell him exactly what she was laughing at. That remained a mystery.

  
  


*****

  
  


Hole sixteen was a short par 3. It was identical to hole nine. And of course, Jack went first. Well he tried too. One eye on the ball and one eye on Sam proved to be very difficult for him. But soon both eyes were on her. Golfing wasn't even a factor.

Bending over with her left side facing Jack, Sam grabbed onto the zipper of her pants. The zipper was located just above her knee. Slowly pulling on it, Sam struggled as the zipper got stuck but managed to get it undone. Looking behind her, she saw that the bench was further back then she had thought, so she opted for the ground. 

Jack on the other hand was doing his best not to lose all his wit. Sam was now making him even more mushier. Although, he wasn't to sure if that was even a word.

Pulling her pant leg down, Sam slipped it over her golf shoe. Dropping it beside her, she started on her other leg. This time she had no problem unzipping it. But she did have problems slipping it off. Her pant leg got stuck on her plastic golf spikes of her shoe.

Seeing her struggle, Jack wasn't sure if he should go over and help her or not. He liked watching her and they were here to do something. Looking casual, Jack finally spoke up. "You okay?"

Finally, after struggling for a bit, she pulled her pant leg free of the spike. Looking up, she answered. "Sorry, go ahead." Getting up, she walked back to the cart and dropped her pant legs on the seat and turned back.

Golf! That's what they were here to do. Hole sixteen. Three to go. Counting this one. Pulling his cap down, Jack got back into his stance. His concentration was shot, his wits were gone and his mind was mushy.

"Good shot, Jack."

Looking up, Jack hadn't realized he had swung. "Thanks."

Smiling brightly at Jack, Sam made her way to the ladies tee box.

Not watching what he was doing, Jack tripped while he was busy watching Sam. Quickly recovering, Jack checked to make sure Sam hadn't seen him. She hadn't.

Taking her swing, Sam started yelling. "Oh it's right on. Come on baby, go right in." Watching her ball, Jack complained when it hit his, sending it flying back and rolled straight into the cup. "Oh for crying out loud!"

Dropping her club, Sam did a little dance. It was a different then the one Jack did on the seventh hole. "I got a hole in one, a hole in one, a hole in one..." she sang.

"Oh brother!" Jack mumbled as he watched Sam pick her club up and join him at the cart.

  
  


*****

  
  


As he watched Sam smear sun block on her legs, Jack thought things over. His responsible self finally showed up.

All of this, this adventure started when he of all people, agreed to learn to play golf. But the good part about it, she had taught him. The odd part of it was everything that happened after. 

On the driving range, she never once wiggled her hips. She only started that once they started playing. On the third hole, she was awfully helpful with him and even let him take his shot over.

On the fourth, she gave him advice. On the seventh she almost threw him off the cart. And she even let him kiss her. That of course, was just the first nine holes.

Then at work, she played with him. She ran her finger down his cheek and put him in her trance. Never gave him enough time to practice on the driving range before they started today.

Messed with him when she changed the tradition, letting him go first. Whistled at him and denied it. Tried cheating. Poured water over her face and used her t-shirt to wipe her face, exposing her stomach. Admitted why her hip hurt. Stole his cap but gave it back. In between that, he swore she said something other than nice shot. Cracked up when he hit a tree and fell to the ground laughing. Never told him why. Took her pant legs off slowly revealing her beautiful legs in front of him, making him lost total and all concentration. Got a hole in one, did a dance and sang a song. And now they were here.

  
  


"Jack? Hey Jack, you okay?" Sam asked with total concern.

Coming out of his thoughts, Jack came to a conclusion. "Sorry. Ya I'm fine."

"Okay," Sam started. "Thought I lost you there."

"Nope. I'm here."

"Good," Sam replied with a smile. "Anytime you're ready." She was referring to him taking his turn.

Getting into his stance, since he was already on the tee box, Jack then swung. As he watched his ball, he smiled to himself. Turning his cap around, Jack walked back to the cart. "Your turn."

"Yup," Sam agreed as she walked to the ladies tee box and got set up.

As Sam got ready to take her swing, Jack set his plan in motion. Stopping right beside the tee box, he bent over and started to roll his left pant leg up. Thus producing his well defined left leg. 

Noticing Jack was doing something, Sam, curiously, peeked up. Her worse mistake of the day.

Rolling up his other pant leg, Jack didn't bother to check if Sam was watching. He just knew she was.

Losing concentration, Sam never felt the club drop from her hands. As it fell with a thud, Sam had her eyes glued to Jack. Both his legs were exposed, and boy, did he look awesome.

Turning around, so that his back was to Sam, Jack propped his foot up on the seat of the cart. Fixing one sock, he put his foot down and put his other foot up. As he fixed that sock, he smiled brightly. Sam was putty in his hands.

Meanwhile, Sam stood on the tee box with her mouth hanging wide open staring at Jack's butt. Oh her mind was mush and she knew it. Gathering up all her strength, Sam tore her eyes away from his butt and down at her club on the ground. Bending down, she picked her club up, got back into her stance and swung the best she could.

  
  


*****

  
  


Whistling as he waited for Sam, Jack laughed to himself. He knew his whistling would eventually annoy her, especially the song.

After hitting her ball which was several feet behind Jack's, Sam started over to him. "Jack!"

Acting innocent, Jack also jumped. He hadn't realized Sam was behind him. "Sheesh Carter, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," Sam answered as the thought did trickle through her mind. "But I will hurt you if you don't stop."

"Don't stop, what?" Jack asked for the fun of it.

Pointing a finger up at Jack, Sam answered him. "This is a golf course Jack, you're not suppose to be making much noise."

Looking down at her finger, Jack grabbed a hold of it. "Well you should have told me that earlier."

Looking at Jack holding her finger, Sam looked up at him. "You never asked."

"Speaking of asking, you don't like my whistling?" Jack asked as he continued to hold onto her finger. He wasn't in the mood to let it go.

"I didn't say I don't like you whistling. That's fine."

"So then why'd you tell me to stop?"

Pulling her finger back, Sam explained it to him. "The Andy Griffith song is ancient."

"You calling me ancient?" Jack quickly questioned.

"No, I'm calling the song ancient."

Placing a hand over his heart, Jack acted hurt. "You hurt me."

"Oh, you'll survive sir."

"Will I?" Jack challenged as he dropped his hand down.

Reaching out, Sam grabbed a hold of his cap and turned it around. "You better wear your cap this way. I think the sun is getting to you."

Adjusting his cap, Jack just smiled. Deciding that it was a good time to go take his turn, he started to turn away. But very quickly he changed his mind and turned back just in time to see Sam raise her foot. Reaching out, Jack caught it. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Sam protested as she jumped around until she got her balance. She was basically trying her best not to fall over.

"Explain first."

"Explain, what?"

"Explain to me why you were about to leave spike prints on my butt?" Jack repeated in a long form of the question.

"I wasn't going to do that. I was just stretching my leg."

"Were you now?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me why I don't believe you."

"You don't believe your 2IC. I'm in disbelief," Sam tried on him as she acted totally innocent.

"You and me both," Jack told her as he referred to what she had just said.

"Now Jack, I wasn't going to leave spike prints on your butt."

Looking at her with a questionable look, Jack questioned her. "What are you up too?"

"Me up to something," she said in an innocent way.

"Carter?"

"All right, fine. I'd like my leg back."

"Why?"

"Because it's mine."

"But what if I don't want to give it back."

"Jack."

"Sam."

"Okay, my leg is cramping."

"Okay," Jack gave in.

Not expecting Jack to give in so easily, Sam was thrown off balance. "Ow!"

Looking down, Jack made a wisecrack. "Carter fall down, go boom?"

"Not funny, Jack!" Sam told him from where she was sitting on the ground. "You're a pain, do you know that?"

"Of course. I try my best," Jack replied with a smile as he wandered off.

"Hey! Jack!" Sam yelled as he causally kept on walking. Shaking her head, she quickly got to her feet and ran after him. When she caught up to him, she jumped onto his back catching him totally off guard. Which she celebrated with a laugh.

"Hey! Carter!" But all that did was make her laugh even more. "Oh brother!" he told himself as he felt Sam clinging to him. Getting a good grip on her legs, Jack continued on. "I'll only carry you to the cart."

  
  
  
  


He did only carry her to the cart. It happened to be a few steps away from where he was. After putting her in the cart, sort of dropping her onto the seat, Jack went and took his shot. When he returned, she was still in the passenger seat laughing. Getting in the driver's side, he drove them towards the green.

  
  


*****

  
  


After the seventeenth hole was all finished, Jack had jumped into the cart and drove to the last hole. He would of let Sam drive, but she was still busy laughing. As he parked the cart near the tee boxes on the eighteenth hole, Sam stopped laughing and paid attention. "Ah Jack."

"Yes," Jack answered as he jumped out of the cart.

Getting out of the cart herself, Sam stopped near the back of it. "Why are you driving?"

Pulling his one wood out of his golf bag, Jack explained his reason for driving. "Well Carter, DWG is against the law."

Unsure if she had heard Jack correctly, Sam questioned him. "DWG?"

"Yes DWG."

As he was about to pass her, Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm. "I still don't understand what DWG means, Jack."

Cracking a smile for he knew he was baffling his 2IC, Jack answered her. "Do I have to explain it?"

"What do you think?" Sam replied as she let go of his arm.

"All right, all right. I'll explain what I mean," Jack gave in.

"Good."

"DWG is driving while giggling. And for a fact, I know it's against the law on this planet and every other planet we've been on Sam."

"Driving while giggling," Sam repeated. Letting it sink in, she reacted.

"Ow! Hey!" Jack replied as he rubbed his arm. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Facts."

"Yes. Look do you realize how hard it will be for me, if I have to explain it to Hammond that you got a ticket for DWG. Especially telling him you got pulled over by the golf cart police," Jack explained with a straight face.

Giving him an unimpressed look, Sam grabbed her own one wood out of her golf bag. "You know Jack, if you wanted to drive, you could of just said so."

"Hey, I tried but somebody was too busy giggling," Jack stated as he started for his tee.

Rolling her eyes, Sam started for her tee but at the same time she uttered a threat. "You are so dead after this."

Curious about what exactly she meant, Jack forgot his tee for now and followed her. "Oh and what is the big bad Major going to do to me?"

Stopping quickly, Jack bumped into her. Not impressed with that, Sam slowly turned around. "Don't even ask."

Watching her, Jack smiled. "You don't know what you're going to do me."

"I said don't even ask," Sam repeated as she finally moved to the ladies tee box.

"Sure, here you are uttering a threat and it's completely empty," Jack teased her.

Dropping her club, Sam turned back around. Not saying a word, she marched back to him and stopped right in front of him. Reaching up, she put both hands on his face and pulled his head down. Before he could protest or say a wisecrack, she kissed him. 

Caught totally off guard, Jack dropped his own club and wrapped his hands around her. The kiss was a very passionate one. One like he never had before. As he got into the kiss, he was disappointed when she pulled away. "Ah..."

Getting out of his arms, she turned on her heel and walked back to the tee box. Bending down, she picked up her club and turned back around. "I told you not to ask."

Feeling his lips move, Jack knew there was no sound coming out. She had totally blown him away. 

  
  


"You're turn," she told him as she turned back around. Even that kiss surprised her. She didn't know she had it in her.

Nodding his head, for words weren't available, Jack bent down and picked his club up. Staring at her, he walked to the men's tee box without tripping. Setting his tee and ball up, he kept his eyes on her. The kiss was sensational. Knowing he had to take his shot, Jack's mind was now even more mushier than before. It had basically melted. All that was in his head was one big puddle of mush. 

Sam wasn't fairing any better than Jack was. Her mind was mush too. That kiss blew her away. And golf was the furthest from her mind. Turning around, she spoke to him. "Jack."

Looking up, Jack answered. "Yes?"

Not sure what words to use, Sam dropped her club and headed over to his tee box. Stopping right in front of him, she did exactly what she had done a few minutes earlier, she kissed him. 

Dropping his club, Jack wrapped his arms around her. When they parted, both out of breath, Jack was the first to speak. "Should we forget about this last hole?"

Nodding her head, Sam wasn't sure if she could speak or not. Opening her mouth, she managed to say one word. "Yes."

"My place or your place."

"Mine is closer," Sam managed to say. More words were now forming in her head. "We take the cart back, jump into our cars and meet at my place."

"I could go for that," Jack replied as he gave her one more kiss. The kiss he gave her was a passionate but sensational kiss. He wanted it to last. Letting her go, he bent down and picked up his club, tee and ball. When he stood up, he watched as she went to get her stuff. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Everything after getting off the eighteenth hole was a blur. Sam made it home in record time without getting a speeding ticket but as she waited for Jack in the living room of her house, it started to feel like Jack wasn't come. Walking to the door, she opened it and looked out. "Jack?"

"Sorry," Jack apologized as she walked into her house. Closing the door behind him, he locked it. 

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as she could see he was stressed out.

"I got stopped by a cop."

"Oh no," Sam replied. 

Producing a speeding ticket, Jack showed it to her. "He gave me this."

Taking the ticket, Sam read it over. "You were only going ten over the speed limit. Usually they forget about that and leave a person go."

"Not this cop. I guess he was having a bad day and decided he take it out on me," Jack explained as he watched Sam drop the ticket on the coffee table beside her door. "So that's why I'm late."

After dropping the ticket, Sam moved closer to Jack. "You aren't late for anything," she said rather seductively.

"I'm not?" Jack questioned as he watched her, intensely.

"No, you aren't," she confirmed as she placed her hands on his face and leaned towards him.

"Good," Jack managed to say before Sam's lips were covering his. His reaction was wrap his arms around her. Which he did. And when she ended the kiss, he didn't let her go. 

"Forget about the ticket," Sam said as she took her hands off his face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What ticket?" Jack questioned as he moved his lips towards her and kissed her, passionately.

Running a hand threw his hair, Sam smiled against his lips. But the smile didn't last to long because Jack was deepening the kiss. But when the kiss did finally end, Sam was out of breath.

"Wow!"

"Ya, wow!" Jack repeated he slid his hands under the bottom of her t-shirt. Running his hands along her stomach, Jack didn't give her enough time to say anything. Instead, he recaptured her lips and kissed her passionately.

Holding onto his neck with one hand, Sam ran her other hand down his back. He felt so good under her touch. But she quickly lost all connect with Jack. Staring at Jack, she couldn't figure out what he was doing until she felt her t-shirt leave her body. The next thing he did, surprised her.

Bending down, Jack scooped Sam into his arms. Having a good idea of the lay out of her house, Jack walked to her bedroom. Once there, he was awarded with a smile as he placed her on the bed. And he rewarded her with a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, after Jack had put Sam on the bed, their clothes laid in a pile beside the bed and two very naked bodies were exploring each other. In some ways, they had really finished their golf game. Just in this sense, they both got the hole in one.

  
  


**********

That's all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:roxette@ilos.net



End file.
